


Exhaustion

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a hard day at work and Gabriel helps him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This was written for the prompt: exhaustion at spn_cues.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Sam’s feet hurt and his back aches. He has a headache from a patient that talked his ear off for fifteen minutes. All in all it was an extremely difficult shift.

Sam always gets talked into doing the heavy lifting because he is the only male nurse on his unit. It mostly involves getting little old ladies their wheelchairs for the days, but after you’ve helped twenty in the span of a few hours, it starts to take its toll.

Then the bus he takes on the way back to his apartment is packed and the elevator in his apartment is broken so Sam has to walk up four flights of stairs.

Needless to say he is exhausted. All he wants to do is take a nice long bath or maybe a nap, both are equally appealing at the moment.

But once he opens the door, he’s ambushed by his very chatty boyfriend. Gabriel teaches theater classes at the local college and always comes home energized.

“Sam! You’re home. I have so much to tell you,” his boyfriend enthuses before laying a kiss on Sam’s mouth.

Sam just sighs and plops down into one of the chairs in their kitchen. He’s starving, but he is just too worn out to bother making himself anything.

“Sam. Sam?” The man in question looks up confused. Damn he spaced out. What is Gabriel talking about? The history of Roman theater? Method acting? Sam isn’t quite sure.

“Are you alright?”

“Huh? Yeah. Of course. I’m sorry I wasn’t listening.”

“You’re lying Sammy,” his boyfriend says in his professor tone he solely reserves for calling people out on their shit.

“Fine. I’m not alright. I’m tired and work was horrible. I just want to sleep,” Sam whines and lays his head on the table to emphasize his fatigue.

“Why didn’t you say something; as opposed to letting me go on and on about Oedipus Rex for the last twenty minutes,” the older man questions.

Sam doesn’t look up. If he does he knows he will see that confused, hurt look on Gabriel’s face. The one that scrunches up his features and makes Sam feel incredibly guilty for putting it there.

He speaks to the table instead. “You like to talk about your day. I like to listen. It’s no big deal.”

“It is a big deal Sam! You should tell me these things. I can wait to talk about my day until dinner. It might be a difficult task, but for you I’d do it.”

The mood lightens slightly and Sam would lift his head to meet Gabriel’s gaze, but it feels like it weighs a ton.

“Come Sammy. Bed,” Gabriel commands as he tugs on Sam’s dirty scrub shirt in attempts to get the larger man to move.

“Gabe,” Sam sighs. “I’m not in the mood for sex. I don’t care how little effort you claim I actually put in.”

Gabriel laughs at that. It’s loud and Sam isn’t in the mood to be Gabriel’s entertainment at the moment.

“For once I wasn’t talking about sex. Get up Sam. You need a nap. And I’m going to help.”

“I’m not sure how you plan to ‘help’ me nap. Should I be frightened?”

Gabriel, it turns out, is extremely helpful when he needs to be. His hands kneading out the tense muscles of Sam’s back had Sam asleep within minutes.

The sun is setting when Sam wakes. He was completely relaxed, warm, and wrapped around his boyfriend. It’s nice and Gabriel smells clean. His skin feels soft under Sam’s hand where Gabriel’s shirt has ridden up.

Sam contents himself with exploring the expanse of Gabriel’s abdomen until his stomach protests that food is needed. He groans loudly into his boyfriend’s hair. The strands shift under the puff of warm air.

“Hmm, somebody is hungry,” the older man mumbles sleepily. He shifts in Sam’s embrace. “Looks like you want food,” he says before kissing Sam and pressing their bodies flush together. Gabriel moves and his thigh brushes the hard length between Sam’s legs. “Seems food isn’t the only thing you want.”

Gabriel pulls away from the embrace and gets off the bed. Sam looks confused and Gabriel’s only response is, “food first. Sex later.”

Sam moves to follow his boyfriend out to the kitchen. All his former aches and complaints from his day at work are gone in favor of the prospects of food and sex with his boyfriend.


End file.
